The truth beneath
by Asta B
Summary: When your world comes crumbling down and all you knew is gone, can one gain happiness again? When everyone around you wears masks and pretends to be something they are not, can the masquerade end? After the truth is out, is there a way back? After one day full of fateful events, life in Morganville will never be the same for everyone, especially Claire. – AU! Rated T just in case.
1. Beginning of The End

_**A/N:**_

 _Hello, new or the old reader._

 _And yes, this is exactly the same story I had published first time in 2010 and which I had started to re-write in 2013. As some might have had the opportunity to read my last post on my previous account, I am re-posting this fic on my new account. I also mentioned that I am mainly focusing on my Harry Potter Next Gen fic Winter's Sorrow, but I am also planning (and I hope I will stick to it) to pick up this fic._

 _I'm not gonna post all I had previously written, because as I went through the first chapter, I noticed typos and other mistakes and just how much some parts sucked. So I kinda started to re-writing this again. Not changing contents this time, just improving the writing. Oh, and I also used to divide chapters in two, but I think that won't be the case this time. Well, see._

 _OH! I almost forgot! (Thank god I still had my old author's notes!) When I originally started to write this book, I had read up to book 8. After starting re-reading books, I stopped at book 7 (have to pick up again!). But this fic takes place after 6th book. So that's where this will go separate way from the books. And now finally, enjoy!_

 _OLD READERS, even if you don't feel like reading again, please, check the end of the chapter, I'll have a message there._

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of The End**

 _"Commitment is Circumstances"  
― Leju Thomas_

 **Claire's POV**

I finished my coke and looked at Eve, who was still eating her spaghetti. She wasn't exactly avoiding looking at me, but I could tell that something was bothering her. Not that it was that hard to figure out what it was. There was a chance that I was wrong, and it was something completely different, so I decided to bring it up, even if that meant to risk bringing that up. In the end, Eve was still my best friend, and nothing that was happening in my life right now could change that.

"Eve?" I asked her as normally as I could and met her eyes. "Is something bothering you?"  
"Is something bothering me?" she looked at me like she had just heard a language she had never heard before. She put her fork down and closed her eyes. After a deep breath she opened her eyes again and looked at me. "Why are you asking that? Isn't it obvious, what is bothering me? Isn't it bothering you? I mean Shane, your boyfriend, isn't home yet. It's already dark! There are vampires outside!"  
"Eve", I sighed. So, in the end I wasn't wrong. It was that. "Vampires don't touch humans that much anymore. With Amelie making all these changes after Bishop, you know."  
"Okay. What about the fact that your boyfriend left somewhere without saying anything and still haven't returned? And, this isn't exactly the first time?" she shot raising her eyebrow.

That left me speechless, as always. I never felt like talking about it in the past, and I didn't feel like talking about it now. I just stared at my empty plate and didn't dare to look at Eve. She would so see everything in my eyes. The pain, the fear. She would ask questions. And I still didn't feel like talking about that. Talking about it would make it all real and I still had hope that maybe, just maybe this all was in my head. In order to avoid further discussion of this topic, I took my plate and went to kitchen.

I don't really know when it started. Wait no, that's a lie. I guess it started around two months ago. Shane just started to take off without saying anything. First, it was just during the day. When I visited him at his work, he never was there. His co-workers always told me that he was running errands, but they had those weird looks on his face, so I didn't really believe them. He also left too early to work and came late from work _. I had some errands to run_ , was his answer always when I asked bout it. And when I asked if he really had so many errands every day, he just nodded and walked away, making me understand that the discussion end there.

Then he slowly started to become distant. We didn't kiss or have sex that much anymore and when we finally had a moment, it was mostly because I kind of pushed him. And when it happened, it felt wrong. I can't really explain how or what was wrong, but it didn't feel the same way as it used to. With time I gave up, not because I stopped loving him, but because something inside me told me that he was the one who didn't love me anymore.

After a while he started to disappear even during the dark. That was when Eve and Michael started to notice that something was wrong between me and Shane. I tried to dismiss it, like it was nothing and they didn't really bring it up that often, I just could see the worry in their eyes and in the glances they exchanged whenever I and Shane were in the same room. The longer this went on, the more it really felt like he didn't love me anymore, like there was someone else.

I was deep in my thoughts so I didn't notice Eve walking into the kitchen. It was only when she put her plate into the sink that I noticed her. Without looking at her I took the plate started to wash it, happy to have something to do so I didn't need to look at Eve. I just wanted to finish in the kitchen fast and go up in my room, but Eve seemed to have other plans.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but I have this theory and I want to share it with you. I'm warning you, you won't like it", I could feel her eyes on me while she spoke.  
"Is that so?" I asked without looking at her. I really didn't want to know the answer or hear her theory.  
"Yeah, wanna hear it?" there was challenge in her voice.  
"Not really", I told truthfully knowing very well that she will anyway tell me her theory.  
"Shane has someone else, doesn't he?" her words made me freeze. I didn't dare to look at Eve. I didn't dare to move. How did she..? "You are wondering how I did come up with that theory, right? It's easy, Claire. You used to be so close, always together, making out, hugging. And now, now you barely talk to each other. Please, Claire, look at me."

In that instant I knew that this was it. This is a far as I can go hiding and pretending that everything was fine. So when I finally looked at Eve, I didn't try to hide anything. Pain, fear, terror. I let it all be in my eyes. I let her see everything I tried so hard to hide these past two months.  
"Claire", she whispered and pulled me into tight hug. I wasn't capable of hugging her back as I was able to only stand there in her arms and feel as the tears had finally found their way down my cheeks. She was whispering something in my ear and stroked my hair, but I didn't really pay attention to her words. I just stood there and cried.

After a while, I don't really know how long, we heard front door open and close. I gently pushed her away I wiped my tears, trying to pretend that I didn't just cry my eyes out. As we both looked at the door, we saw Michael appearing in the kitchen. There was wide smile on his face, but as soon as he saw me, it was gone. He looked at Eve question in his eyes, but she just shook her head. _Don't ask,_ was what she told him and he didn't. I took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I am tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight", and after those words I fled from the kitchen into safety of my room.

 **Michael's POV**

My eyes followed Clair as she basically fled from the kitchen. It had taken me only one look and I could see that she had been crying. I had a feeling I knew what this was about, but I prayed to God that I was wrong. But if I was right, that asshole is a dead man. I have ignored this shit for far too long and only because Claire was avoiding talking about this. But if she had cried, it meant that she had finally broken down.

"We have spaghetti for dinner", I heard Eve say and I turned my head just in time to have Eve's lips land on mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her back. I kept the kiss really short as I had to find out what had really happened here.  
"Why was she crying?" I asked Eve while I took plate from cupboard and proceeded to put some food on it. "Did something happen?"  
"What do you think?" she asked quietly and that was all the confirmation needed. He was officially dead man.

I had noticed it and even if I didn't know the reason why, they weren't so close anymore and that meant they weren't okay. Neither I nor Eve really brought it up because of how Claire acted, but deep inside I had also hoped that this was just one of those moments that everyone had in their relationships, moments that will pass by fast. They were bound to reach a point where they would have a crisis. In the end, they happened really fast, which is not really healthy for a relationship. But I was wrong and this wasn't passing by fast.

I put my plate on dinner table and looked at Eve, who sat next to me behind the table. She looked sad, pained and a bit angry. It wasn't really a big surprise as Claire was her best friend. I had lied to myself all this time, trying to convince I didn't know what was happening with Shane. I doubted Claire, or especially Eve, knew about it, so I really needed to be careful in how I would bring it all up.

"So, what exactly did he do now?" I asked while eating my dinner. Eve looked at me for a quite long while before speaking. And while she was looking at me, I saw how she was debating with herself if she should tell me or not. And that was when I realized that she had figured it all out.  
"I think he has someone else and by the reaction I got from Claire, she thinks the same thing," she said quietly. Shit, they both knew. Now I needed to find out if they had actually proof for it as I myself didn't have any concrete proof.

I put down my fork and looked at the stairs, making sure that Claire wasn't there. Last thing I needed was to let her hear something that would hurt her even more.  
"Are you sure?" I asked looking back at Eve. "I mean they love each other. Why would Shane do that? After all they have been thorough?"  
"How should I know?" she snapped angrily. "I have no idea! But it looks that way! It all adds up! Shane is... he is... so distant! Don't you remember how they used to be? And how they are now? And him being away almost all the time?"  
"I guess you have a point," I sighed. So, in the end even they didn't have concrete proof. I would have to proceed with no proof and hope it won't explode in my hands. "I am so going to talk to him about this. This shit will end. One way or another."  
"Michael..." Eve was about to say something, but I gave her a look that told her to give up as I wasn't going to change my mind.

 **OOOOO**

 **Claire's POV**

Next morning I woke up pretty late. I stayed in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't feel like getting up. I really didn't like being like this, but I was used to it already. For the last month this has been my normal behavior, stay in my room hiding from everyone and everything. And today, today the urge was even stronger, as I recalled last night's conversation with Eve and the fact that Michael walked on us like that. Eve wasn't good at hiding things from Michael, especially things that bothered her a lot. This thing with I and Shane was exactly like that, so I was willing to bed everything that Michael knew.

Finally, after about half an hour, I forced myself to get up and head to the bathroom, which turned out to be empty, luckily for me. I took quick shower and then walked back into my room where I changed into sweatpants and lose t-shirt. Right now I couldn't care less how I looked _. I can't hide forever_ , I thought as I left my room and headed downstairs, but still part of me hoped that no one would be home.

Seeing Michael playing his guitar in the living room was a big disappointment, but I couldn't let him see that.  
"Good morning, Claire," he said not looking at me. He always knew when someone entered the same room he was in.  
"Hey," I tried to smile at him and sat on the couch looking at him.  
"How are you?" he asked me quietly, not stopping playing.  
"I am fine. Why are you asking?" I knew it was a lie and I knew that Michael knew that too, but still, I told that lie.  
"No need to lie to me, Claire. I know that you think Shane…" he started, but I interrupted him by standing up.  
"I don't want to talk about that, Michael. And you know it." I hissed and headed to the kitchen, trying to escape him.

Michael walked into the kitchen just as I was finishing making second sandwich for myself. For a while I just could feel his eyes on me but then finally he spoke.  
"Claire. You can't be like that. You just can't", his voice was quiet and full of sadness and worry.  
"Like what?" I turned around and stared at Michael. I was getting angry and I really hated for being this moody lately.  
"You need to talk to Shane", he didn't look away and neither did I. "You need to get this shit sorted out. I hate to see you like this."  
"Well, don't you think it's mine and Shane's business, not yours?" I finally snapped at Michael. Without letting him say anything more, I grabbed my breakfast and escaped back into my room slamming the door behind me.

I didn't feel like eating anymore, so I just put the plate on my nightstand and fell on the bed, burying my face into the pillow. I wasn't exactly fair to Michael back in the kitchen. He and Eve were my friends, they were Shane's friends, but more importantly, we lived in Michael's house. Taking all these facts into consideration, it kind of was his business and I could really see why they would want me to sort this out. But the truth was simple, I just wasn't ready to face Shane and the truth.

I don't know how much time had exactly passed, but suddenly the silence was broken by pretty loud voices from downstairs. Shane is back, I thought as I got up from the bed and then went to the door. I tried to make my way downstairs as quietly as I could. I didn't really have any reason or need to be sneaking around, but for some reason I just had this sudden feeling that I should. Michael and Shane were standing in the middle of the living room, just looking at each other. For a moment I thought that whatever they were arguing about, it had passed. But I was proven wrong when Shane finally broke the silence.

"It's none of your business where I was," Shane's voice was distant and ice cold. He was about to leave, but Michael grabbed his hand. "Let me go!"  
"No, I'm not. You are going to tell me where the hell you were for whole night", Michael's voice was deadly calm. You couldn't tell by his expression or voice if he was angry or not. You just have to know Michael to know. And right now? He was furious and it was scary to see him like that.  
"I told you, it's none of your business!" Shane hissed.  
"This is my house and you are living here. So yeah, it is my business", Michael pointed out, but instead of answer there was silence again.

As I watched those two stare each other, I decided that maybe it was time to make my presence known. But as I was about to open my mouth, was stunned my Michael's next question.  
"Tell me Shane, are you cheating on Claire?" his voice was even calmer and more quiet, which made this whole situation scarier.  
"Why do you think so?" Shane didn't confirm our suspicion, but he didn't really deny it.  
"I can smell it," was Michael's answer and it left me cold. So, the truth was finally out. And as much as I wasn't ready for it, after these words from Michael there was no doubt. He had someone else.

Shane was quiet and he looked kind of pained and scared. Michael was waiting for an answer and I was afraid to even breathe. I didn't really need any more confirmation, but I had to hear it from Shane. The silence was broken by Eve, who came home.

"I'm home!" she shouted and walked in the living room, stopping next to me as she saw the scene in front of her. She looked at guys and then at me. "Okay, what is going on here?"  
"Hush", I hushed, but it was already too late. Shane had turned around and our eyes had locked. The fear and pain that had been in his eyes just a moment ago, it was all gone now. His face went blank as he turned his attention back to Michael.  
"If you, freak of nature, can smell it, then why in the hell are you even asking?" Shane's voice was as cold as ice. His question was all that Michael needed to snap.  
"You son of a bitch!" Michael shouted and punched Shane right in the face, sending him flying on the floor. This action made Eve screamed and I... I turned around and left the house.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _So, as I promised, one little note more._

 _New readers: I hope to see some of those & I'd love your opinion. _

_Old readers: Depending on how much you want to read new stuff, I would love to see your presence, that is if there is someone who wants to read more. **I also need inspiration**. You can either follow as I re-post and leave your **comments, wishes and ideas** or you can just leave them straight in one review, if you remember what I had written before I stopped in 2013, that is. But of course, this is just my wish, nothing more. If you don't wanna leave any reviews, then no need! Not forcing anyone or anything! Hahah! :)_

 _Everyone - until next chapter! :)_

 _Asta B_


	2. Even the strongest breaks down

**A/N:**

 _So, finished with the second chapter and here it comes :3 My best guess for the third chapter... I guess it will be out somewhere close to middle of the next week. I will spend tomorrow doing my school work and then the school week starts and I do have two other fics to take care of, too. But yeah, here is a bit more improved second chapter of the story. Enjoy!_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Even the strongest breaks down**

" _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

I don't know how long I had been walking through the streets of Morganville. I also don't really know where I had been, because I was mostly wandering around, trying to avoid people. So, when I finally looked around trying to figure out where I was, I found myself standing in front of the church where I talked with Amelie for the very first time. I just stared at it for a while, wondering if I should go in or not. It would be the last place where Michael or Eve would think to search for me, that I was sure of. I could be alone and no need to face conversation about... _him_. Only one person could find me there and that person was Amelie. But she would be the last person on the whole planet to talk about my cheating boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend now. I don't think there is any doubt in anyone's mind that I and _him_ are over.

When I went for the door, I kind of expected it to be closed, but imagine my surprise when the door opened without any problems. I took a peek inside and when I was sure, or I thought I was sure, that it was empty I stepped inside with small sigh of relief. I walked down the aisle and sat down on the bench in the first row. I stared at colorful windows behind the altar. I knew that if I will let myself to think about anything, my mind will wander to what happened today and in the end to him. For that single reason, I kept my mind shut and trust me, it was really hard not to think about anything. And in the end, I failed.

One moment my mind was completely blank and the next it was filled with memories about him. Memories of how we first met, memories of all those dangerous situations we were, how close we were to lose each other for few times, how we had kissed for the very first time and finally our first time. Once sweet and warm and happy memories felt now so distant, cold and unreal. Like it all had been a dream and not a reality. That happiness I had had two months ago, was taken away by one single confession just few hours ago.

One would expect tears and pain after what happened today. I mean you suddenly find out that your boyfriend who used to be so sweet and so nice and who you used to love more than anything, turns out to be a cheat and piece of shit. I know I had been ignoring pain and pushing it away all this time, but somewhere deep inside I was expecting to break and shatter in million pieces when I would have finally found the truth out. But for some reason there was no tears, no pain. What I felt was just... emptiness. I felt empty, cold and numb. Maybe that was the problem here. Maybe I was just numb. Because I swear, it did hurt in the beginning, when _he_ stopped kissing me goodnight or when _he_ didn't want me in his bed for the night. And then... it just stopped hurting, mostly to the fact that I started to ignore the pain, pushing it away. And I guess finally after two months, I just grew numb to the pain _he_ caused me.

Suddenly I felt someone sitting down next to me. I turned my head and I almost had an heart attack. I found myself staring at Amelie's profile while she kept her gaze on the altar. Either I had been so beep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her coming in or she had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which wasn't that impossible.  
"Is something bothering you, my child?" her question caught me off guard. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I didn't expect her to talk to me or the fact that I didn't expect her to notice something bothering me.  
"N-no..." I barely managed to get that word out of my mouth. I had to clear my throat before continuing. "Why are you asking that, ma'am?"  
"Because you have been sitting here for few hours now", her answer was quite simple, but it did shock me. Few hours? Has it really been that long? "And before that you had wandered on the streets or another few hours."  
"I...", was all I could say. I couldn't really come up with any sensible explanation and I didn't feel like telling her the truth, so I did only one thing I could. I looked back at the windows and stayed quiet. But I guess that was just the thing to prove Amelie that I was lying.

"Care to share your problem with me, little Claire?" I finally felt her eyes on me and when I looked back at her, I was shocked by the warmth that I saw in her eyes. Did Oliver finally managed to do something to Amelie and replace her with this really good copy so other's won't notice anything? Because the Amelie I know, she doesn't care about other's problems. The Amelie I know is she's cold bitch that won't hesitate to step over bodies she leaves behind to reach her goals. She's the real Ice Queen with heard made of the hardest and coldest ice. I blinked few times and looked away, I just couldn't look into those eyes that had genuine warmth in them for the first time.

"Nothing is bothering me," I managed to whisper. I could hear myself how pathetic my lie was, but sharing my problems with Amelie really was the last thing on this planet I wanted to do. I just hoped she will leave it alone, but once again I was wrong.  
"Are there problems in paradise?" that question made me look at Amelie with pure shock in my eyes. How did she know?  
"Why you think that?" I asked while trying to hide my shock. There was no way I was going to admit anything to her.  
"I have sensed it for a while now", there was genuine, but a bit sad smile on her lips. "And besides, you don't smell like that boy so much right now. His smell used to be much stronger on you. Really strong, in fact."

I stared at Amelie. I knew it wasn't appropriate, as she was the queen of this city, but still I stared. And she didn't look away, the warmth still in her eyes. In a way, this whole situation was really disturbing, Amelie showing this warmth towards me.  
"I... we..." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to say anything. But looking into Amelie's eyes, I felt all walls going down. "He's cheating on me. For two months now. I found out today."  
"I see," she looked away, which surprised me a bit. I didn't really expect her to care to begin with, but the last few minutes had me hoped for a while. I guess I was wrong.  
"That boy isn't worth your tears, not that I am seeing any," Amelie said suddenly, which surprised me and proved that I wasn't wrong about her caring. Her voice was quiet, soft and gently, full of the same warmth that I saw earlier in her eyes. That made me look at her, again. And she was looking back at me. "It was obvious that there were some feelings between you and that boy, I might even say that it was love. But if he is cheating on you, little Claire, he's not worth of it. I am not your mother, nor I will ever be. But this time I'll give you one advice. Human life is extremely short. Don't waste your time on people that are not worth of it. Your love was beautiful, but is it worth of holding on to?"

And just like that, she stood up and walked out of the church leaving me alone and shocked by her words. I couldn't believe that Amelie had just comforted me, given me advise. I couldn't believe she had cared about me enough to do so. As I started at the closed door, behind which Amelie had just disappeared, I felt the tears finally flow down my cheeks.

 **Amelie's Pov**

I walked out of the church and sat in the limousine that was parked in front of the church. As the door was closed after me, I looked over at Oliver, who watched me with annoyed expression. I ignored that and just nodded to driver telling him to go.  
"And was that necessity? To check up on that girl?" Oliver asked and I could hear same annoyance in his voice that I was in his face. Of course he was annoyed, as we had something more important to do, at least he thought that it was more important than our little Claire. "I take you think that she is more important than our little problem?"  
"Isn't she, Oliver?" I asked him calmly not even looking at him. I was tired of this. He cares about that girl as much as I do. He doesn't let anyone to see it, but I have seen it. I didn't let anyone see that I cared about her, either. Today was one time exception, I promised myself as I had stepped into that church. He didn't answer and I really didn't expect him to.

"As for our little problem", I said after a while and looked at Oliver, who was now less annoyed and seemed to be pleased that I returned to our main problem, in his opinion anyway.  
"Yes?" he didn't look at me now. "I thought I have explained everything?"  
"Yes, you have. But can we be sure that he will agree?" I wasn't so sure. Taking boy's age and all. The life he had been leading until now, it's just really different from the one we will offer him.  
"He might be difficult", Oliver seemed to really thing about the issue. "But he really doesn't have other choice, does he, Amelie?"  
"You are right. He doesn't", and he was right. That boy didn't really have a choice, if he wanted our help and if he wanted to survive.

Rest of the ride went in complete silence. It was only when we were at Common Grounds, when Oliver spoke again.  
"How is the girl?" his voice was a bit softer than usual, and that was the reason why I knew in first place that he cared. "Is she okay?"  
"She is as okay as heartbroken young woman can be", I answered without looking at him. "She doesn't realize it yet, but it will hit her soon. And when it will, it will be the moment that will break or make her. The heartbreak, I mean. We might lose her, Oliver. She really loves that boy, Shane Collins."  
"She does, but he never were right for her", he muttered and stepped out of the car without any other words. I just smirked and told driver to continue our journey. I still had a lot to do before our guests will arrive.

 **Claire's POV**

When I finally got back home, it was already late and dark. I tried to get in as silently as I could because I didn't want anyone to see me and I didn't want to see anyone. Or talk to anyone. Also, I could bet I looked like shit. When tears came back in the church, they didn't stop. I tried so hard to stop crying, but the trying made it worse. So I ended up crying for hours. But today hasn't been my day, so I shouldn't have been surprised at all when this didn't go exactly as I had planned and hoped.

"Claire?" Eve appeared from kitchen as I was about to climb up the stairs. _Shit_!  
"Oh, hey Eve. I thought you were working night shift today?" I didn't look at her and I tried to sound as normal as I could. I think I managed to sound normal, at least for my own ears. I didn't turn around to look at Eve.  
"Well, yeah, I was. But Oliver called and said that he needed to close early today for some unknown reason", she I could basically hear her rolling her eyes. "So, I am getting a day off. Paid."  
"That's nice, Eve," I tried to sound at least a bit excited, but my voice betrayed me. I could hear the tears in my voice, and I bet Eve did too. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Claire? Have you been crying?" she asked and rushed to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stairs, turning me around. I didn't look at her, I just kept my eyes on the floor. I still didn't want anyone to see me like this. Not even now, when she had already knew that I have been crying. "Claire, please, look at me."  
"Just leave me alone", I begged in a whisper and tried to get out of Eve's grip, but she didn't give up and I ended up looking at her.  
"Oh, Claire!" and then Eve was hugging me tight and I found myself wrapping my hands around her, dragging her on the floor with me when my legs finally gave up. And that was how Michael found us few minutes later.  
"What happened?" Michael sounded really worried. I didn't look at him. _Go away! Don't you know what happened_ , I thought and then I felt Eve turning her head at Michael.  
"Michael, just go," Eve told him quietly. "Leave us alone."  
"You sure?" he asked. I felt Eve nod and after few moments I heard him go upstairs, past us.

Good that he had the sense to leave us alone, but him being here at all, even for few moments, sobered me up. I pushed Eve away from me. I didn't push her that hard, but I guess she wasn't expecting me to push her away, because she almost fell on her back. I used this moment to get up and rush upstairs and straight into my room.  
"Claire?" Eve called my name and I heard her coming after me, but this time I didn't stop or even say anything to her. "Where are you going? Claire! Wait!"  
"I need to be alone, Eve!" I cried. "Please, leave me alone!"

Eve almost caught up with me, but I slammed the door shut right in front of her and locked it. I let my hand run through my hair as I turned around and pressed my back against the door. _Go away. Go away. Go away_ , was all I could think because somehow I knew that Eve was still standing behind the door. Then I heard her whisper my name and after few more seconds I heard her walking away, and by sound of her steps I could say that she was going to Michael's room. I silently thanked God for her leaving me alone. Why they had to see me? Why they _both_ had to see me like this?

And then the tears were back.

This time it wasn't anything like in the church. Back in the church, I just sat on the bench and let the tears flow down my cheeks. No sobs, nothing. Just tears falling silently down my cheeks. This time... This time it wasn't as silent. Tears were running down my cheeks like wild rivers and I could feel the sobs coming. I tried to suppress the sobs as I pushed myself away from the door, but it was useless. I managed to make only few steps towards my bed when I finally felt it happening. I was losing it. I was breaking down. I felt it. I knew it. All along I knew it, I just knew it. Shane had been cheating on me all this time.

I tried to make few more steps towards my be, but I couldn't control my body anymore. My legs gave up and I dropped down on my hands and knees. It wasn't beautiful on painless drop, far from it. I dropped straight down on the floor with really loud thud. My hands went up to cover my mouth on their own, to muffle my sobs that were growing louder and louder. My whole body started to shake violently in the rhythm with my sobs. And pretty soon my hands dropped back on the floor because it was useless to try and muffle the sobs. They were already far to loud for that.

I tried to stand up and walk to my bed. I even tried to crawl to the bed, but no matter what command my brain gave to my body, it didn't reach. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was drowning. Drowning in my tears, drowning in my sobs. I was drenched with pain and it was pressing me against the floor. My heart was shattering in pieces like some fragile glass would shatter when dropped on floor. My soul was screaming in agony. And soon it wasn't just my soul that was screaming. Before I could stop myself, I screamed. It was loud scream, full of pain and agony. I knew that Michael and Eve could hear it. No, I bet whole Morganville could hear it, but I didn't care. I didn't give a shit. I just kept screaming. I screamed until I couldn't breathe. Then I collapsed on the floor, still sobbing.

This pain was too much for me. I wanted to escape it, run from it, but I knew there would be really only one way to do that. _Die_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Here was the second chapter. Old stuff for old readers and perhaps new stuff to new readers, haha. God, I'm so bored that I write stupid things and act like an idiot. Sorry for that. Anyway, **comments, ideas and suggestions** are still welcomed. _

**_Asta B_**


	3. Some things can destroy everything

**A/N: _I know it's been a while, but for some reason I was under the impression that I had posted all the chapters I had written previously... But I hadn't posted this one! - is in shock -_**  
 ** _So, I am posting this one now and perhaps next chapter will be out somewhere during this week (tho I can't promise as this is my day 2 in Germany and tomorrow I start at the uni and as a exchange student, there will be a lot happening this week, sooo...)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Some things can destroy everything  
** " _I desire the things which will destroy me in the end."  
_ _\- Sylvia Plath_

 **Michael's Pov**

"Tell me Shane, are you cheating on Claire?" I asked quietly. I looked at Shane, waiting him to answer. He better not lie to me because if he will, I don't know what I will do to him. I had just enough of this shit.  
"Why do you think so?" he snapped at me and anger washed over me. It took me few seconds to get myself under the control and not kill him right on the spot.  
"I can smell it," my answer was simply. I kept my gaze on Shane, waiting for his answer, but my answers had left him speechless. I didn't lie to him, it was true, I could smell other girl's smell on Shane for a while now. But what made it worse, was the fact that I knew exactly whose smell it was.

Until today I couldn't exactly put a name to the smell. It was familiar smell and I have had the name on the tip of my tongue for few times, but it always slipped away. Mostly because Shane had a lot of different smells on him. Her smell was strongest, but it mixed too much with others. But today, today I can finally put a name on that smell and it made me sick. She made me sick. How could Shane cheat on Claire with her? It's beyond my understanding so he better have a really good explanation. Not that anything in the world would make up for what he is doing to Claire.

"I'm home!" I heard Eve's voice just a half a second later that I realized that front door opened and closed. And then Eve was there, frozen on the spot, looking at us. "Okay, what is going on here?"  
"Hush", this time it was Claire's voice and I turned my head to look at the girls. I saw in the corner of my eyes that Shane had turned around and was now looking at Claire. Then he turned again to face me, his face blank and cold.  
"If you, freak of nature, can smell it, then why in the hell are you even asking?" Shane's cold voice and his words made me finally snap.  
"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and punched him right in the face, which sent him flying on the floor. I heard Eve scream and I faintly registered the sound of door closing.

I lost all control of my actions. I lunged for Shane, who was still on the floor, staring at me with his cold eyes and blank expression. I managed to land few punches on his face before Eve grabbed my hand. Her touch worked like magic and calmed me down just enough to register her words that followed.  
"Stop! Michael, stop!" she screamed. "He is an asshole. No, he is the worst possible thing on the earth, but I am not letting you ki…"  
"Do you know who she is?" I asked Eve in rage. She blinked several times before shaking her head.  
"No, I don't. And it doesn't matter now!" she said in frustration. "And neither does that piece of shit right now!"  
"It's…" I started, but she interrupted me.  
"I don't care!" there were now tears in her eyes. "Claire's gone! We need to find her!"

That was when I realized that Claire wasn't here. I looked at Eve who was looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"We need to find her, Michael," she whispered. "She's not herself and she's out there!"  
"Eve..." I looked out of the window and the back at Eve. "It's daytime. I can't go outside. And I am not letting you wander by yourself out there."  
"But Claire..." she wanted to say something, but I stopped her.  
"She will be fine. She's strong. And I think she needs to be alone, now," I hugged Eve and hoped that it didn't sound as a lie, because I myself wasn't sure about it. I just needed to keep Eve from rushing out and if meant that I had to lie, I would. "And it's a daytime. Daytime is safe."

We stood there, hugging, for a long while. Neither of us spoke and neither of us remembered Shane, who was still sitting on the floor.  
"So, you won't beat me?" Shane said with laughter in his voice. I turned my head and stared at him. "You will let some girl to stop you from landing few punches on your best friend?"  
"Shut up, Shane. Or I will kill you," my anger was slowly coming back. I felt Eve to tighten her grip on me, so I guess she felt it too. "I swear to God, Shane. I will kill you."  
"No, you won't. Your little fangb..." and that was when I lunged for Shane once again, but Eve managed to take a hold of my hand, which stopped me from killing that son of a bitch right on the spot.

We stared at each other, I and Shane. I tried to find my friend in those eyes, but I didn't see him anywhere. His eyes were cold and distant.  
"See? That's what I meant when I said..." there was something sick in his voice, I just didn't want to listen anymore.  
"Just get the hell out of the house, Shane. Get the hell out," I said calmly and walked to the stairs.  
"You are kicking me out, mate?" Shane asked still that sick something in his voice.  
"Yes, he is, you sick little piece of shit!" Eve screamed and followed me up the stairs.  
"When I'll be out of my room next time, I don't want to see you in this house. This is not your house anymore," and just then I felt house get colder. It has acknowledged the fact that Shane wasn't welcome here anymore.

 **Shane's Pov**

I started after Michael and Eve for a while and then I got up and went straight to my room to get my shit. It wasn't like I could talk him into letting me stay, and I didn't care. It was my own fault, I knew it. I hated myself for it, for all of this. I really did. From the very first moment I kissed her, I hated myself. I hated myself for touching her, kissing her, but I couldn't stop. It was like some kind of spell that pulled me to her and I just couldn't fight it. I hated myself for it so much.

When I saw Claire's face downstairs, cold and distant, I knew that no matter what I would have answered to Michael, I already had lost her. So, why not tell the truth? It didn't matter anymore, how much I loved Claire, how much I still love her. Those things didn't matter to Michael, Eve or especially to Claire. I lost her and it was my own fault. Everyone hated me now, but I doubt any of them hated me as much as I hated myself. There is no excuse for what I did, nothing will make it go away or make it better or fix it. I lost the woman I love by going into another's bed. And that's it, simple as that. Nothing else mattered anymore.

I stared at the two photos on my night stand. One was of I, Michael, Eve and Claire. We all were hugging each other and smiling. It had been taken just before I found myself in her arms. We were happy in the photo. Second one was of I and Claire. She had her hands wrapped around my waist and my hand was around her shoulders. She was smiling happily. She was so beautiful and so happy. In that photo, I was hers and she was mine. And now… Now I had lost her.

I knocked both photos over and started to put my stuff in large bag that was under my bed. I didn't have much of stuff, so it didn't take me a lot of time. I looked at the room one last time and smirked sadly. This was my home, more than anything else has ever been in my life. This is where I found real friends and real love. But now it was cold place that didn't want me here, literally. The house was so cold that I could almost feel it pushing me out. I finally turned around and walked out of the room and out of the house. As I walked down the driveway, I didn't look back. I just couldn't bring myself to look at what I had just ruined.

 **OOOOO**

 **Eve's Pov**

When I finally opened my eyes, it was already dark outside. Michael was still stroking my hair and his eyes were closed, but he still sensed that I was awake.  
"Hey," he whispered and looked at me.  
"Hi," I tried to smile, but after crying for the whole evening I just couldn't force myself to do it. So, I just shook my head and sat up on the bed looking out of the window.  
"It's dark," I said after few minutes and then looked back at Michael. "Is Claire back?"  
"No, she's not," he answered quietly and sat up, too. He run his hand through his hair. He didn't look at me, he just started into the distance.

I shook my head again trying to fight tears that were threatening to flow down my cheeks again.  
"You promised to go look after Claire if she's not home before dark!" I wanted to shout, but it ended up in a whisper.  
"I know Eve, I know," Michael sighed and finally looked at me. "It hasn't been dark for long and she's strong girl, Amelie's favorite and under her protection. No one will hurt her."  
"She's heartbroken, Michael! She's not the same Claire that fought against Bishop!" and the tears were there. "She's not..."  
"I know Eve, I know!" Michael was shouting now. He closed his eyes and shook his head, like he was trying to shake off something that was in his head. Then he looked at me.

"I am going to search for her now. But I am not promising anything. You understand that, right?" he stood up and stepped really close to me and I looked up at him. "Right?"  
"Yeah," I whispered. "But I hope..."  
"I hope too, Eve, I do," he smiled sadly, gently wiped my tears away and then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Don't cry. We will be home, soon. Both of us." I promised her, though I didn't know if I could keep the promise.  
"Please, Michael, find her," I whispered, but he didn't hear me as he was already gone.

I just sat there on the bed, all alone in the cold and dark house. After our little talk with Shane, I and Michael went upstairs to his room. We didn't really talk, we just stayed on the bed, my head on his chest and his hand stroking my hair. I cried hard. For all this past months I kept it all inside not showing anyone how I felt, not even to Michael. Sometimes I did break down, and cried myself to sleep, but that happened only when I couldn't take it anymore and no one was around to see it. But today everything was on completely new level, and there was just no way could I hide my tears, at least not from Michael, so I cried in his arms.

I got up and headed to the door, but I didn't make it far and had to lean against a wall because I felt little bit lightheaded. _I should not cry so much in the future_ , I thought as I walked downstairs and found myself in the kitchen.  
"Michael and Claire will be home soon. I should make something to eat..." I mumbled to myself and looked around the kitchen trying to figure out what I should do. I opened all cabinets, one at time, and I took a look into the fridge, but my brain didn't work at all. I couldn't figure out what I should do with all the stuff I saw or what that stuff even was.

And then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it without looking who was calling.  
"Yes?" I didn't care if the caller could hear that I had been crying.  
"You don't need to come to work today. I am closing up early today. Paid day off for you. See you tomorrow," and then Oliver hung up. I recognized his voice immediately, like you could not. I stared at the phone for a while and then dropped down on one of the chairs and stared at my phone. My thoughts were pure mess. No work. No Claire. No dinner...

I don't know how long I was sitting there and staring at my phone, but I was brought out of my trance-like haze by front door opening and closing. I jumped up and rushed to the staircase where I saw Claire.  
"Claire?" I didn't know what to do, stay where I was or rush to her.  
"Oh, hey Eve. I thought you were working night shift today?" she didn't look at me and it took me second to realize why I wasn't working and then I remembered the phone call.  
"Well, yeah, I was. But Oliver called and said that he needed to close early today for some unknown reason," I tried to sound normal because Claire seemed to be okay, too. If she sounded okay, then she should be okay and that was a good thing, right? "So, I am getting day off  
"That's nice, Eve," and then I heard it in her voice. She was not okay. She had cried!

"Claire? Have you been crying?" I rushed to her and took her hand turning her so I could see her face. She tried hard to hide her face from me. "Claire, please, look at me."  
"Just leave me alone," she whispered and tried to shake my hands off her and in the result of our little struggle I was able to see her face. Her eyes were red and there was no denying the truth now. She had been crying. I closed my eyes for second and then hugged her tight.  
"Oh, Claire!" she wrapped her hands around me and we ended up on the floor, hugging.

Front door opened and closed once again after a few minutes, maybe more, maybe less. That could be only Michael.  
"What happened?" Michael asked kneeling next to us. I looked at him and I saw briefly relief in his eyes that must have been for Claire being home and then worry.  
"Michael, just go," I told him, but I mouthed I'll tell you later. "Leave us alone."  
"You sure?" he looked at me and I nodded him. Go, please Michael, go, I mouthed to him again and then he nodded and went upstairs.

For few moments nothing happened, but then suddenly Claire pushed me away. I didn't expect her to do it, so I wasn't able to stop her when she rushed upstairs.  
"Claire!" I shouted and rushed after her, but it took me two seconds too long. I knew I wouldn't catch up with her, but I still kept moving upstairs. "Where are you going? Claire! Wait!"  
"I need to be alone, Eve," she whispered and then the door to her room was slammed shut in front of my nose. "Please, leave me alone!"

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the door, my palms flat against it. For a moment I didn't move, open my eyes or speak, I just stood there and listened. Claire didn't speak, I didn't even hear any movements behind the door. I opened my eyes and stared at the door, like it would be possible to see through it if I stared at it long enough.  
"Claire," I whispered not really knowing what to say or what to do. So I ended up slowly backing off and going to Michael's room, where he was sitting on his bed. I stared at him, he stared back at me.

"Come here, Eve," he whispered after a while and I almost flew into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Will she be okay? Will we be okay?" I asked on the verge of the tears. Michael didn't say anything, he just kept stroking my hair and kissing my forehead once in a while.  
"I don't know, Eve, I don't kno..." his words were interrupted by heartbreaking shriek coming from Claire's room.  
"Claire!" I shouted and jumped up, at least I tried, but I ended up on the floor with Michael's hands around me. "Let me go, Michael! Claire...!"  
"Shhh, Eve. She needs to be alone. Nothing is threatening her. It's just her pain. Shhh," he held me tight and kept stroking my hair. I tried to fight him for a while, but then I just gave up. Gave up fighting Michael, gave up fighting the tears. Shane, what did you do to us? What did you do?

* * *

 **A/N: _So, here was the third chapter :3 A bit of mystery about Shane's girl here, meheheheee. And nooow... A bit of taste of next chapter... A name that will ring some bells for my old readers! :3 Mehehehhe :3 Comments are welcome :3_**

 **Sneak peak to Chapter 4.**

 _It was already dark, when I made it to the Common Grounds again. I had changed out of the dress and was wearing now brown suit, which I didn't really like. I didn't like pants, but this was better than the dress, for this meeting. I looked out of the window and when I didn't see anyone suspicious I stepped out of the limousine. My bodyguards were about to follow me, but I stopped them by waving my hand._

 _"I'm doing this alone," I told them and continued to walk to the door. **  
**"But ma'am..." one of them started. **  
**"I will be fine," I didn't look at them, I just kept walking towards the doors. I knew about Aiden and his issues, and his and Oliver's issues on top of that, so it did surprise me when Oliver came to me asking for a favor. He asked me to meet with Aiden and listen to him and help. I have no idea what will be expecting me inside, but I am more than sure I don't need any unnecessary witnesses to this meeting. And to tell the truth, I was a bit curious about the boy._


	4. The secret randevu

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter :3 I hope you will enjoy it!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The secret randevu**

 _"_ _Only the unknown frightens men. But once a man has faced the unknown, that terror becomes the known."  
-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

 **Amelie's Pov**

 _It was already dark, when I made it to the Common Grounds again. I had changed out of the dress and was wearing now brown suit, which I didn't really like. I didn't like pants, but this was better than the dress, for this meeting. I looked out of the window and when I didn't see anyone suspicious I stepped out of the limousine. My bodyguards were about to follow me, but I stopped them by waving my hand._

 _"I'm doing this alone," I told them and continued to walk to the door._ **  
** _"But ma'am..." one of them started._ **  
** _"I will be fine," I didn't look at them, I just kept walking towards the doors. I knew about Aiden and his issues, and his and Oliver's issues on top of that, so it did surprise me when Oliver came to me asking for a favor. He asked me to meet with Aiden and listen to him and help. I have no idea what will be expecting me inside, but I am more than sure I don't need any unnecessary witnesses to this meeting. And to tell the truth, I was a bit curious about the boy._

Oliver was standing next to one of the tables that were located far from the windows, so no one could see them, even by accident. There were two more persons in the room, a girl and a boy, and they were sitting behind the table. Oliver nodded to me, but my gaze was fixed on the boy. His head was down and he didn't even look at me when I came in. It must be Aiden. His hair was cut in an interesting haircut that almost made me smirk. His hair looked almost as normal as any other man's hair would, but what made it interesting was the fact that lower part of his left side was cut short and in some parts it was completely cut to form some kind of spirals. Sometimes I just don't understand young people these days. I didn't get a chance to say anything about it because the girl's movement caught my attention and I looked at her.

Her hair was bright red and curled into gorgeous curls, her lips were painted in bright red and she was wearing long, dark red dress with a hood, right from the Victorian era. This girl knows her way around clothing that's for sure, but it wasn't exactly keeping a low profile, not in this era. She met my gaze and I raised my eyebrow in a silent question. She just looked at me with a smirk. There is only one possibility on who this girl is. Charlotte, Aiden's babysitter. I must admit that she had guts to ignore my wishes about this meeting, but for some reason I already disliked Charlotte.

I finally moved closer to the others and stopped right next to the girl. She stood up and smiled at me, but I kept my expression blank and cold.  
"Is this keeping a low profile?" I kept looking her in the eyes.  
"Is there something wrong?" I could hear panic in her voice, but in her eyes I saw that she knew exactly what was wrong. She was just trying to mess with me and that was a mistake. I was about to tell her what was wrong, but Oliver was a bit faster.  
"Amelie, trust me, this is her keeping low profile," I didn't look at him, but there was something in his voice that made me believe him. "Charlotte likes do dress up, a lot."  
"Oh Oliver!" Charlotte laughed. The laugh was overly sweet, too sweet. It was fake. "I don't dress up. That's just my style."  
"Indeed, it is. Gothic ball gowns and all that shit," Oliver was getting a bit annoyed, one could hear it in his voice. And to tell the truth, I didn't like the girl myself, not at all. "And all bright red."

I tuned out Oliver's and Charlotte's chatter and looked at the boy, again. He was still sitting behind the table, not looking at anyone.  
"And you must be Aiden," I said quietly. He slowly looked at me, stood up and nodded to me. I nodded, too. There was so much emotion in his dark brown, almost black, eyes. He tried to hide it, true, but I just could see it in his eyes no matter what. Fear, panic, horror and sadness.  
"You don't know how much it means to me that you agreed to see me," his voice was almost a whisper, filled with distant pain. I didn't say anything more and neither did Aiden. Oliver and Charlotte had also fallen silent. After a long while I spoke again.

"So, maybe you should tell me how can I help you, young Aiden?" I finally sat down on one of the chairs. I lifted my left leg to rest on the right and my hands landed in my lap.  
"As I can see, Oliver must have told you about me. So, I assume that you know what I am," I nodded, of course I did know. I knew about Aiden from the day one. "Then, you also know about how I am… was, with blood, human or any other."  
"Yes. You have no thirst for it since the day you were born. And if I recall right, it even made you sick," I arched my eyebrow not really sure about where this was going, but I had an itching feeling it wasn't going to make me happy.  
"That is right, and it made me really happy, not craving for blood," he closed his eyes and turned his head. When he opened them, he was staring out of the window. When he finally looked at me, I could see briefly pure pain and terror in his eyes, but it was gone before I could say anything about it, not that I was going to.

"Something happened around six months ago," Aiden's voice wasn't as controlled as it was in the beginning. His behavior, and his emotions, spiked my interest.  
"And what did happen, boy?" I leaned closer to him, my hands now sitting clasped on the table and both my feet on the floor.  
"Thirst," the answer didn't come from him. It was Charlotte. I looked at her bit annoyed that she did interrupt Aiden, who was about to answer himself. "I tried to tell him that it was okay for vam..."  
"Young lady, I would really appreciate if you wouldn't get involved in this conversation," I tried to put as much ice as I could manage in my voice when I interrupted her. "As far as I know, you are merely a babysitter for Aiden."  
"I'm not Ai's babysitter! I'm his friend! Close friend! I was the one who has been by his side every day of his life!" she was staring at Aiden and there was some kind of desperation, maybe to prove to me that she meant a lot to Aiden. Aiden didn't even look at her. "Ai!"  
"Shut up, Charlotte!" he shouted and it surprised me a bit. He sounded really annoyed, beyond annoyed. I guess they have had this conversation many times before. Charlotte sat back on the chair, pouting. I mentally shook my head and turned my whole attention to Aiden once again.

"Thirst? It's not that bizarre, taking in the consideration what you are," I told him, but he shook his head in disagreement. "And in your case, we can't be sure about anything, can we? Maybe thirst develops later, to your kind."  
"I would agree with you, Amelie, but not in this case," his calmness was fading away. "But this is not your normal thirst."  
"What do you mean?" I leaned back letting my hands fall into my lap again.  
"I can't control it," as I was about to tell him that it wasn't bizarre for new vampires to be unable to control their thirst, he continued to speak. "And when I do bite someone, I can't stop myself. It is not uncommon, I know. But no matter how many people I just dry out in a row, I am still thirsty. That is not normal, is it?"

That made me speechless and for a while I just stared at him and he stared right back at me. I sensed that Charlotte was about to speak again, but this time Oliver stared at her, giving her a warning, so she kept silent. This boy was really in trouble, and the worst part was that no one really could help him. Explain what was happening to him and why. There was only one thing I could do for him, but first there were few questions that I needed to get answered. And even then I am not sure he, or most importantly the girl in the red, would agree to it.

"You said it happened six months ago. Why did it take you so long to ask for help?" I asked him quietly. I saw flash of something in his eyes before he briefly shifted his gaze on Charlotte and then back at me.  
"I wanted to do it sooner, as soon as I understood that I had zero control over it. But," he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. "But when I mentioned it to Charlotte, she talked me into not doing it. She said that we should wait and see, maybe it will pass."  
"But it didn't pass," I looked at Charlotte who was a bit ashamed, but more than that, she was angry, pissed. That was when I figured out that she really didn't want to be here. She didn't want for Aiden to be here. Only thing that I couldn't figure out right now was why, but figuring out it now wasn't important right now.

I turned my head and saw Aiden shook his head slowly.  
"No. It became worse, in fact. In the beginning I could control it, somewhat. But now, now I can't control it, not at all," he didn't even try to hide his emotions anymore.  
"How many have you killed?" Oliver spoke for the first time to the boy. Aiden slowly looked at him and for a brief moment there was anger in his expression, but it was gone as fast as it had come.  
"Too many," he said. "Enough for FBI to have me on their most wanted list."

I inhaled sharply and kept my eyes fixed on Aiden. I knew I appeared calm to everyone in the room, in the end I didn't make it where I was now by showing my emotions. I was battling against anger that was building up inside of me. I felt Oliver's eyes on me. He knew what was going on behind my calm appearance. I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on Aiden. I could see the fear growing inside of him with every passing second I kept quiet. After I few more seconds I finally got my anger under the control and turned my head towards Charlotte, who has been staring at me this whole time. There was something strange in the way she was staring at me, but I couldn't figure out why and to be honest it wasn't important right now.

 **Aiden's Pov**

I kept my eyes on Amelie, praying that Charlotte wouldn't speak and make the situation even worse. The woman in front of me hadn't reacted to my last sentence in any way yet and that made me feel uneasy. She had just kept quiet and stared at me. On some level I could sense that she was trying to figure out how to react, but there was no way for me to know how she would in the end react and with every passing second my fear for the worst grew stronger. Only after what felt like an eternity she finally turned her head towards Charlotte, which for me was a sign that she had made up her mind about this matter.

"I do not have any answers", Amelie said in cold voice that made my insides go frozen. "But I am willing to offer my help to find them. That is if I get satisfying answers to XX questions."  
"Why are you saying that to me?" I could hear annoyance in Charlotte's voice and at this point I am not sure what I feared more, Amelie's rage or Charlotte screwing everything up. "Shouldn't you…"  
"Because you have been taking care of this boy for his whole life", Amelie interrupted Charlotte without any hesitations. "And my first question is for you."  
"And what is it?" there was a smirk on Charlotte's face.  
"Why you kept Aiden from asking help?" Amelie's question was simple and one I expected her to ask. And it also erased the smirk from Charlotte's face.

I owed Charlotte a lot as she had been taking care of me since I was born. She had saved me so many times that I have stopped counting long time ago. But right now I wanted her to behave and answer Amelie's question, or questions, honestly. Part of me was afraid that she wouldn't as the reason and the motives behind Charlotte's actions were purely selfish. My whole life and my survival had been depending on her all my life and now there was someone else who could possibly help me when she couldn't. And that didn't sit well with Charlotte. And there was the fact that she had developed obsession. She was obsessed with me. And that was one of the reasons why I finally contacted Oliver on my own three days ago.

"Your failure to answer my questions gives me the answer I need", Amelie's cold voice snapped me from my thoughts just in time to notice her turning her eyes to me. "My next question is for you, Aiden."  
"Okay", I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes for a second, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Does the FBI have anything that connects these murders to you?" her voice wasn't as cold when she talked to me. That kind of calmed me a little.  
"I don't think so", I answered honestly. "At least from what I have been able to find out they don't have anything, no DNA or no witnesses or anything else."  
"That's good", she nodded and then turned her head towards Oliver.

For a few seconds those two just stared at each other. I was finally able to calm myself down a bit as it didn't look like Amelie was going to send me away. That was unless Charlotte, who was growing impatient with this all, wouldn't screw things for me. I gave her a warning stare and for a while we started at each other. Finally she leaned back in her chair and looked away annoyed. I sighed with relief as that meant that at least for now she wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

"My last question is also for you, Aiden", Amelie's voice turned my attention back to her. Somewhere in the middle of my staring competition with Charlotte, she had turned her attention back at me and now she seemed almost friendly. "Are you willing to leave everything behind and do as I said even if it won't sit well with your babysitter?"  
"I'm not…" Charlotte opened her mouth but I rushed to interrupt her before she made any damage.  
"Yes", answer to that question was simple and easy. I know it won't sit well with Charlotte and I'll hear all about it later, but right now, and in the future, I am willing to do everything to get help. "I will do everything I need to do to either get rid of this or get it under control."  
"Good", she said, stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Oliver will take you to one of the Founder's houses that I had prepared for you. We will continue this conversation and go over things later without… without any interruptions."

And just like that Amelie was gone and I was left in the room with furious and mad Charlotte and Oliver, who followed Amelie's lead and started walking towards the door without saying anything, expecting us to follow him. And I did follow him without a word while Charlotte followed me with angry mumbling about how she hated this and how disrespectful Amelie had been.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so here it was. I must be honest with you guys... I had a bit of trouble finishing this up as most of this chaper was written... 2 years ago? And I didn't really feel like re-writing it from the start, at least right now. I just hope that it didn't come out as a crappy one because of 2 year gap between the beginning and the end of the chapter. But what's more important than that... Aiden makes his appearance! :3 Still kept him in the story :3 Well, there wouldn't be a story without him, at least not this one...**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked it! I can't promise anything about the next chapter as I am in Germany doing my exchange and I have my classes and I have to spend time with other people and I need to learn the language and I need to party and have fun and travel and... Yeah, you get the picture. But I promise it won't take 2 years, haha. Maybe one :P Joking, joking... :3**

 **Please, leave a review, suggestion, your opinion... Or anything so I will know that someone is still reading this, haha :D**

 **\- Asta B.**


End file.
